Look Who's Coming To Dinner, An Unwanted Guest
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Nathan finds out about a half sister. Brooke finds out about a cousin she never knew she had. And One Tree Hill feels like home again. Mostly following around teengers but season 8 is getting revived! If liked i'll continue, please read and review.
1. Intro 2 Characters & 2 New Tree Hill

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or any of their characters.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I'D LIKE TO KNOW YOUR HONEST OPINIONS!**

* * *

This is my version of the Season 8.

Brooke's company didn't go broke but it wasn't have good buisness so she decieded to become the Cheerleading Coach to go back to her roots.

Most of the characters I made up, are high schoolers. Here are brief descriptions.

**Miley Patterson, 16**  
Description: 5'5'', green eyes, past the shoulders wavy dark brown hair, one hole in each ear, no other piercings  
Her mother met Dan Scott eighteen years ago and had a brief affair with him and became pregnant with her. She learned about her father when she's fifteen and also finds out that she has cancer and is dying so she goes and finds her family before its too late. Her mother told her everything that she needed to know about her father before she died of breast cancer a year ago.

**Blakely Roderick, 16**  
Description: 5'6", brown eyes, shoulder length wavy dark brown hair, two holes in each ear one on top and one on bottom, belly button pierced  
She's Brooke's younger sister, but they don't know about each other. Victoria became pregnant and didn't want a second child so she gave her to her sister, Ada who raised Blakely as her own and eventually married and he doesn't know about her secret. But Blakely's a bitch and loves it.

**Paige Swan, 17**  
Description: 5'3", blue eyes, chin length blonde bob, nose pierced, eye brow pierced, one ear has six holes at the bottom, one on the other, a pole on top of both ears  
She's a rebel cheerleader a little gothish. Her parents died in a car crash last year and she's been forced to live with her older brother and his wife since then. She smokes weed and acts out, she loves drawing and music. She's like a mini Peyton but hard core.

**Hartley Rose, 16**  
Description: 5'4", hazel eyes, shoulder length black hair on top, bright pink at bottom, no piercings except for ears  
She's a down to earth girl who is sticks to herself at school but she's also friends with a cute guy friend. She meets Miley and becomes insta-friends with her. Hart is very smart and wants to become an actress when she graduates high school.

**Chad Turner, 17**  
Description: 5'5", brown eyes, short dirty blonde hair, no piercings  
He's Hart's friend. He plays basketball for fun, but he is a good student. He's known Hart since kindergarden and likes her only as a friend. He begins to get feeligs for Miley when he meets her. He's smart and wants to make something of himself one day.

**Nik Garison, 18**  
Description: 5'8", green eyes, shaggy brown hair, no piercings  
He's Blakley's boyfriend. He plays on the basketball team because he's always been playing for fun and then tried out with his friend Scott two years ago and then's been playing since. He's graduating high school this year and doesn't know what he wants to do when he graduates.

**Scott Larson, 17**  
Description: 5'8", brown eyes, buzzed black hair, one in each ear  
He's Scott's bestfriend. He's been crushing on Hart for a while but hasn't done anything about it. He's a real romantic at heart. He's been playing ball since he was a kid. His father got him into the game but his dad died when he went overseas to fight in Iraq, his mother's raising him as a single parent.

**Ada Davis-Roderick, 40**  
Description: 5'6", brown eyes, shoulder length blonde hair, one in each ear  
She's been raising her neice as her daughter since she was born and she wants to keep everyone thinking that way. Everyone believes it so because they look a little alike. She didn't know that Brooke was back in Tree Hill when she moved back home five years ago.

**Kyle Roderick, 45**  
Description: 5'9", blue eyes, black hair  
He's been raising Blakely as his own because he's always wanted kids and when he met Ada he fell in love with her and Blakely. He works as an attorney in Tree Hill.

* * *

** "Look Who's Coming To Dinner, An Unwanted Guest."**

[It's a beautiful day in Tree Hill, the birds are chirping the sun is perfectly hitting a tree just right you can see the shadow. Everything seems to be perfect, even the flowers are in bloom in front of the Scott residance. A beautiful young teenage girl knocks on the door, her brown hair is hanging loosely on her shoulders. She looks a little tired but everything is good. Haley opens the door.]

Haley: "Can I help you?"

[The girl tries to speak but nothing comes out.]

Haley: "Can I help you with something?"

Miley: "I'm looking for Nathan Scott. Is he home right now?"

Haley: "He's not. He's busy working."

Miley: "Oh, i'm sorry to bother you. I'd just be on my way."

[Miley says and begins to turn to leave.]

Haley: "Is it something I can help you with?"

[Miley turns back around.]

Miley: "I don't know. Who are you?"

Haley: "I'm his wife, Haley. And you are?"

Miley: "Miley Patterson. I'm his sister."

[Haley looks Miley over.]

Haley: "Come on inside. Let's talk."

[Haley holds open the door, Miley walks in and looks around the beautiful house she pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket and turns by Haley as she shuts the door.]

Miley: "My mother, Karley Patterson had a small year long fling with Dan Scott about eighteen years ago, they ended it right before she found out she was pregnant. But when she did find out she called him and told him, she said he told her that he didn't want to be involved in my life that I was a bastered child and he was married and already had a son. Last year my mother told me about him so I went online and I found Dan Scott, I talked to him. He still didn't want anything to do with me. But he mentioned he had two sons, Nathan and Lucas. I'm not coming for money, i'm not lying. I just want. A family."

[She says with tears in her eyes. Haley looks at her.]

Haley: "And your mother's positive..."

Miley: "My mother wasn't dating anyone else at that moment in time and married my father five years after I was born. Dan Scott may be a sperm donar but Paul Patterson will always be my father."

Haley: "This is a lot to take in."

[Haley says walking to a chair and takes a seat. Miley looks at her.]

Miley: "I'm staying at my uncle's place for the weekend. I'll leave my cell number in case you want to call me. I don't have anyone else, Haley."

[Miley places the paper on a table, which has her number on it and then leaves the house, shutting the door as she leaves. Haley's still a little shock. She grabs the paper Miley placed down and reads it.]

It reads: "Dear Miley, If you're reading this it means that the cancer won and i'm gone. I want to let you know that I love you no matter what choices you make in life. Your my daughter. And I know that I told you about Dan a million times, but I really hope you try to have a relationship with him (he might've grown up by now). If not, try to find his son he will be a good man by now and will enjoy having a sister to love. Your my baby girl and i'll be in your dreams, I promise."

[Haley sheds a tear. She knows the feeling of loosing her mother to cancer as well. But how can she believe it this girl. She didn't know what to do.]

[Interior of Tree Hill High School Gym. It's a few days before the begining of the school year and Brooke Davis has decieded to go back to her roots and that's cheerleading. She make the chioce with her spare time to become the coach. She is holding tryouts for new girls. And letting the cheerleaders from last years squad try out again, since she's taking over. Brooke is wearing jeans and a plain black tee. All the girls are wearing black or red tees and black or red shorts, either matching or mix matching. Brooke is standing as the last two girls walk in from the changing room. She looks the girls over.]

Brooke: "I want everyone who was on the sqaud last year on this side (she points to the right) and everyone who is trying out on this side."

[The girls seperate. Blakely Davis walks to the right so does her friend Paige Swan. Hartley Rose is on the tryout side. Brooke looks at the girls trying out.]

Brooke: "I want you to take a seat for now. I'm going to test last years girls, first."

[The girls in the left group sits on the other side of the bleachers. Blakely is getting upset.]

Blakely: "Why do we have to try out again? We're already technically on the squad."

[She says with attitude.]

Brooke: "Because this is my first year as coach and I want the perfect girls. So I'm doing everything over to make sure we have what we need."

Blakely: "That doesn't even make sense."

Brooke: "Who are you?"

Blakely: "Blake Roderick."

[Brooke looks on the clip board she's holding up. She sees that the previous coach wrote something about her. *Head Cheerleader*]

Brooke: "You're the head cheerleader. Let me see your moves."

Blakely: "What do you want?"

[Blake says walking to an empty area.]

Brooke: "Whatever your best at."

Blakely: "Ok."

[Blakely then does a double back handsprings. Some cartwheels and front flips showing off her in shape and tone body. When she does, she ends it off with a split.]

Blakely: "I call that a Pam Anderson."

Brooke: "That was good. You can take a seat."

Blakely: "Thanks."

Brooke: "Keely Ulson."

[She says calling a girl from last years squad up, everyone knows she's a slut. Keely walks to the same area Blakely was in.]

Brooke: "Show me what your good at."

Blakely: "I think she needs a dick for that."

[A lot of girls laugh.]

Brooke: "Who said that?"

[All the girls look dumb founded.]

Brooke: "Either you tell me who said that or i'm going to get the cheerleading sqaud gone for this year."

Hartley: "It was Blake, Ms. Davis."

[She says without hesitations. Blake looks at Hartley who's sitting far away from her, she gives her an evil stare. Brooke turns around and looks at Blake, her face back to normal.]

Brooke: "Why would you say that about one of your team mates?"

Blake: "Because it's true. Everyone knows that Keely's a slut."

[All the girls agree with Blake including Keely herself.]

Brooke: "Still that gives you no right to talk about someone your friends with."

Keely: "I considered us frenemies."

Blake: "Exactly."

Brooke: "Blake your not going to be on the squad this year."

Blake: "WHAT?"

[She says getting upset.]

Blake: "You can't do that, i'm head cheerleader. This is my squad."

Brooke: "Correction. This is my squad. Please leave the school property."

Blake: "Whatever.I'm going call my mother."

[Blake says standing up and leaving the gym she walks and grabs her purse from by the door before she leaves. Brooke looks at the girls.]

Paige: "You do know her mother's going to get you fired."

Brooke: "Her mother can't do that."

Hartley: "Do you know who her father is?"

Brooke: "No."

[All the girls gasp.]

Paige: "Her father is Kyle Roderick, the district attorney. He'll sue you so fast you'll get whipblash."

Brooke: "He wouldn't do that because I let her go. Would he?"

Paige: "You must not be that smart if you don't know by now, Blake Roderick gets what she wants when she wants it. Even if that means getting a certain pretty coach fired. Why do you think we been through 12 since she started school here three years ago?"

Brooke: "Twelve. Does anyone know her cell number?"

[Paige pulls out hers and starts texting her friend.]

Paige: "I'm texting her to come back."

[She closes her phone and then a few seconds Blake walks into the gym.]

Blake: "I'd knew you change your mind."

Brooke: "Look Blake you can't talk about the girls on the squad. Atleast not in front of them, that's rude."

Keely: "Ms. Davis, everyone knows i'm a slut. That didn't bother me at all."

Blake: "You see, Keely doesn't mind."

Brooke: "Don't test me. I'm going to give you a second chance, but they're will be no third."

Blake: "Whatev."

[Blake smiles and sits down on the bleachers. Brooke continues on with the audtions.]


	2. Nathan Meets Sister & High School Party

[Sunday afternoon, Nathan walks into the front door of his and Haley's home. Haley is sitting at the couch. Nathan walks by her and kisses his wife on the cheek.]

Nathan: "Hey baby. Is Jamie home?"

Haley: "No, he's spending time with Quin and Clay."

Nathan: "Ok."

Haley: "There's something I have to tell you."

Nathan: "What is it?"

[Haley breathes in, she grabs the letter from Miley's mother to her daughter.]

Haley: "I've read this letter over a dozen times. I've thought of everything but it seems that's its true..."

Nathan: "What?"

Haley: "You have a sister."

Nathan: "What? How is that possible?"

Haley: "Miley Patterson, she's 17 years old. Dan and had a small fling over eighteen years ago with her mother. She said that she met Dan and he told her that he doesn't want a relationship with her. Nathan. We can't just do nothing. She can be your sister."

Nathan: "There's only one way to find out for sure. A DNA test."

Haley: "Right. I called her almost twenty minutes ago, she should be on her way here."

[There's a knock on the door. Haley stands up.]

Haley: "Thats gotta be her."

[Nathan stands up as well.]

[Haley opens the door and Miley Patterson is standing there with her dark brown hair hanging loosely on her shoulders. Miley looks at Nathan.]

Miley: "Hi."

Haley: "Come in,Miley."

[Miley walks into the house. Haley shuts the door. Nathan looks at her.]

Nathan: "She looks...like Dan. You have his eyes and that crocked little nose."

Miley: "That's what my mom said."

[She says touching her nose for a second. She then extends her hand out to Nathan.]

Miley: "It's really nice to meet you, Nathan."

[Nathan doesn't shake her hand instead he walks closer and hugs her, Miley hugs him break apart and look at each other. Miley grabs an envelope from her pocket.]

Miley: "When I went to see Dan he had a DNA test done. I personally asked the doctor to mail me the results as well. I recieved them yesterday, haven't opened it yet. But I thought that you might not beleive me so here."

[Miley hands them to Nathan. He opens the envelope and pulls out a paper. He opens it and begins to read it.]

Nathan: "Mr. Dan Scott is the biological father of Patterson."

[Haley starts crying and she rushes to Miley's arms they share a hug.]

Haley: "I believed you from the beginning."

Nathan: "We should frame this."

[Haley and Miley break apart. Miley looks at Nathan.]

Miley: "I hate to say this so soon after just getting to know you guys. But my step father is moving back to Seattle and my uncle is going to travel Europe as a pianst. And I would like to finish high school in my hometown. Is there anyway...?"

Nathan: "You can stay here. We have extra room."

Miley: "Thank you so much."

Haley: "I'll show you, your room."

Miley: "That sounds like a good idea."

[Later that night at the beach. There's a beach party going on by the Garison private beach house, there's atleast 60 people scattered around having fun and more people keep showing up. Blake walks by her boyfriend, Nik Garison, who is standing by the deck of the house watching the party.]

Blake: "Why aren't you out there socializing?"

Nik: "Because I did enough for tonight. Scott keeps dragging me off trying to keep me busy."

Blake: "Why?"

Nik: "I have no idea. I just want this party to end so I can spend the rest of the night with you before my parents come home from their vacation."

Blake: "When is that?"

[She says kissing his kneck.]

Nik: "Tommorrow."

Blake: "Well...why don't we...go to your room...for like a few minutes."

Nik: "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Blake: "Is it working?"

[She stops kissing his kneck and looks at him.]

Nik: "A little. But your mother would murder me if she knew we had sex."

Blake: "How in the hell is she going to know?"

Nik: "This is a small town. You'll tell Paige and she'll spread it around like wildfire."

Blake: "I'm 17 years old. I can make my own decisions. I want you."

Nik: "Oh, Blake."

Blake: "Oh, Nik."

Nik: "Let's make a deal. You talk to your mother, get on birth control and then..."

Blake: "You'll have sex with me."

Nik: "Exactly."

Blake: "I hate being a virgin."

[Scott Larson, Nik's friend walks up next to him.]

Scott: "Can I borrow your boyfriend? I need my wing man."

Blake: "Sure, it's not like I need him for anything."

[She says with a little attitude. Scott and Nik walk off.]

Nik: "Thanks for helping me. She was trying to get me to sleep with her."

Scott: "And thats a bad thing."

[Nik gives his friend a look.]

Scott: "Sorry I forgot about the other woman scandal."

Nik: "It was a one time thing, it's not going to happen again."

Scott: "Are you sure about that?"

Nik: "Positive. She was a college girl. There's no way Blake's going to find out about her."

Scott: "So what did you tell her?"

Nik: "To talk to her mother first. Seriously, her mother is like a prision warden. She'll know if Blake had sex just by looking at her. Just like that time she found out we were making out instead of going to that dance last year."

Scott: "It's like her mother's pshyic or something."

Nik: "Exactly."

[Scott brings Nik by a group of girls and Scott starts flirting. Blake is now sitting inside where no one is hanging out. Paige Swan walks out of the bathroom a little drunk.]

Paige: "HEY, BLAKE. YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW."

Blake: "What, Paige?"

Paige: "I JUST SAW TWO GIRLS MAKING OUT, OUTISDE."

Blake: "Wow. Lower your voice. Your inside now."

Paige: ". Where's Nik? Why aren't you two going boing?"

[She says indicating sex with a body gesture. and then sits down next to Blake.]

Blake: "He's concerned my mother will kill him. Maybe it's me, i've been throwing myself at him and he's not taking me. Am I repulsive?"

Paige: "No. If I were a dude or gay. I'd totally do you. Your gorgeous. You have a beautiful eyes, a stunning smile and that hair, omg, I love your hair."

Blake: "Thanks, Paige. You've had sex before. What's it like?"

Paige: "Sex. Let me see...ever been a rollarcoaster?"

Blake: "When I was younger."

Paige: "It's like that but better."

Blake: "I was scared to death."

Paige: "Well, sex is enjoyable after the first few couple of times. But be careful you don't want to become pregnant while in high school. Did I tell you I became pregnant last year? Had the big A."

Blake: "Really. You never told me that."

Paige: "Didn't tell anyone, not even my brother."

Blake: "Wow. And you didn't tell me why?"

Paige: "She told me not to. Said everyone will think i'm a slut. When everyone already thinks that."

Blake: "No one thinks your a slut. They just think you're easy."

Paige: "Awh...that's sweet. Thanks babe."

Blake: "Your welcome."

[The two friends look at each other in silence.]

Blake: "Do you think maybe I should cheat on Nik and just sleep with someone else?"

Paige: "For what?"

Blake: "To get being a virgin over with."

Paige: "Don't do what I did. Sleep with the person your in love with."

Blake: "That's what i'm trying to do."

[Blake says getting agrovated.]

Blake: "I'm in love with Nik. I want him."

Paige: "Whateve."

[Chad Turner walks in through the back with a beer in hand.]

Chad: "Hey. Where's the bathroom?"

Blake: "Right there."

[Blake says pointing out the bathroom. Paige and Blake watch Chad walk to the bathroom with his beer, he looks at them weirdly. He shuts the door and does this thing while Paige and Blake look back at each other.]

Paige: "What about Chad?"

Blake: "What about him?"

Paige: "You think he'll want to fuck me?"

Blake: "Mm...I don't konw. Hey, Chad."

[They hear a flush.]

Chad: "One second."

[They then hear water running and then turns off. Chad walks out the bathroom with his beer in his hand. He looks at the girls.]

Chad: 'Yes."

Blake: "Would you fuck Paige?"

Chad: "I don't know. She has a reputation of being a easy. I wouldn't want to catch anything."

Paige: "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or slander?"

Chad: "Take it as something."

[Chad tells her and then walks back outside. A girl giggles as she comes in through the back, it's Hartley Rose with a guy. She pauses when she sees Blake and Paige sitting on the couch. Blake notices her as she tries to sneak outside.]

Blake: "Oh, Fartley, what are you doing here?"

[She says getting off of the couch and walking by Hart.]

Hartley: "I'm enjoying myself, Blake."

Blake: "You weren't invited."

Hartley: "Well, I came with Chad and Nik seen me and didn't ask me to leave."

Blake: "Well i'm asking you to leave."

Hartley: "You can't make me. Snakely."

Blake: "Oh, that is so cute. Fartley. You are not popular and no matter how hard you try, you will never be. So deal with it and stop following around Chad. No one likes you, just him."

[Blake says getting up in Hart's face and then begins to walk outside.]

Hartley: "Go fuck yourself."

Blake: "What did you just say?"

[She says turning around.]

Hartley: "Go. Fuck. Yourself."

[Blake walks up to her and begins to punch her but Nik comes in and stops her.]

Nik: 'Stop, there's a fight i'll call the cops."

Blake: "Your soooo lucky."

[Nik gives Hartley a 'stay off her' look.]

Nik: "I think it's time for you to go home."

Hartley: "Sure. I was just leaving."

Blake: "Ha."

[She says to Hartley. Nik looks at Blake as Hartley leaves without the mystery man.]

Nik: "Why do you have to start mess with Hart every single time she comes to my parties?"

Blake: "Because I don't like her."

Nik: "Grow up."

[Nik says and walks off to try to enjoy the rest of his party.]


	3. Hangover Monday

[Fade out. Fade In, Tree Hill High School. A bunch of girls that were at the cheerleader tryouts are standing in front of the bulletion board and are looking for their names. Some girls get excited but when Blake and Paige walk up they split like the red sea. Blake looks at the paper and sees their names.]

Blake: "I knew she make the right descion."

Paige: "Defently."

Blake: "But why doessn't it say head cheerleader."

Paige: "Maybe she's going to announce it during practice."

[They walk off. Hartley walks up to the paper and is crossing her fingers. She doesn't want to be on the squad, the only reason she tried out is because her mother is a cheerleading legacy. She sees her name and gets upset.]

Hartley: "What? How in the hell did I make the squad."

[She says storming off to Ms. Davis office, which is right by the school gym. When she gets to the office she knocks on the door, calmly.]

Brooke: "Come in."

[Hartley opens the door and looks at Brooke who is looking at a wedding magazine.]

Brooke: "What can I help you with?"

Hartley: "I was wondering why you put me on the squad?"

Brooke: "Hartley. I put you on because you have potential."

Hartley: "I purposely sucked because I don't want to be on the squad. I'm a rebel, without a cause."

Brooke: "Then why did you try out? As a joke?"

Hartley: "My mother was a cheerleader all throughout high school and college, even was on the Lakers' squad before she had me. She made me tryout."

Brooke: "Look, Hartley. If you don't want to be on the squad then don't come to the practice tonight, ok. But if you want to give it a shot and let your potentional grow, come."

Hartley: "Well, cheerleading isn't my forte. I'm more of a hang out with the drama people, sing out in the crowd while wearing punk, rock-ish clothes type of person."

Brooke: "Isn't Paige Swan like that?"

Hartley: "No. Paige Swan is a disturbed person who has parental issues. She's acting out because lost her parents five years and not only that she's a freaking whore."

Brooke: "Hartley! I don't comdem that kind of attitude towards a class mate."

Hartley: "I'm sorry. But it's true she sleeps with any guy that ask her out. I should get going."

Brooke: "Well the offer always stands."

[Hartley leaves the room and storms down the hall, she bumps into someone and makes them drop their notebooks. Hartley stops and helps the girl pick up the notebooks.]

Hartley: "I'm so sorry."

Miley: "It's alright."

[Miley Patterson has her hair straight down with a thick black headband. She looks at Hartley.]

Miley: "I wasn't paying attention."

Hartley: "It was my fault too. I was distracted."

[Miley stands up holding her notebooks, so does Hartley.]

Hartley: "I made the cheerleading squad."

Miley: "That's a bad thing?"

Hartley: "If your not into that stuff. I'm a punk person, not a 'spirited' person."

[She said 'spirited' as if she was very cheerful.]

Miley: "That sounds a lot like me. I'm lost. Can you show me the way to Mrs. Fredricks homeroom?"

Hartley: "Follow me, we share the same homeroom teacher."

Miley: "Cool. Atleast I'll have someone to talk to. I'm Miley by the way."

Hartley: "Hart. It's short for Hartley but no one ever calls me that."

Miley: "Cute. But kinda ironic don'tcha think?"

Hartley: "What do you mean?"

Miley: "Your a punk, rock-ish type of person who guys by Hart, Heart."

Hartley: "Oh. I've never thought of that. I guess it is kinda ironic."

[Hartley and Miley walk into a classroom and sit down in two empty seats next to each other. Blake and Paige are sitting on top of desk on the opposite side of the classroom, talking while everyone is going to their seats. The bell rings and the homeroom teacher, Mrs. Fredricks closes the door and looks at her homeroom.]

Mrs. Fredricks: "Quiet down, students. Welcome back from your Summer Break."

[Everyone gets quiet, she looks at Blake and Paige still seating on the desk.]

Mrs. Fredricks: "Blake. Paige. Please get off of the desk."

Blake: "Sure, Mrs. Fred."

Mrs. Fredricks: "Thank you girls."

[Blake and Paige slide into the desk chairs. sits at her desk and grabs the schedules.]

Mrs. Fredricks: "When I call your name, come get your schedule and sign this paper."

[She says pointing to a blank piece of paper. She looks at the stack in her hand.]

Mrs. Fredricks: "Cameron Parks. Miley Patterson. Shaye Pembroke. Franco Peters. Carl Peterson."

[While Mrs. Fredricks is calling names Blake and Paige are talking. Waiting.]

Paige: "I'm having the worst hangover of all time. My head is still pounding."

Blake: "You were completely wasted last night."

Paige: "I know. I can't remember a damn thing. I hope I didn't sleep with anybody."

Mrs. Fredricks: "Amber Pierce. Wyatt Rainborne. Gary Reeke. Hartley Rose. Skye Roddey. Blakey Roderick."

[Blake gets up and heads to the desk and then heads back to her seat. She sees Hartley and gives her an evil stare. When Hartley gets back to her seat Miley ask about Blake.]

Miley: "I'm guessing Blake doesn't like you."

Hartley: "She doesn't like anyone. Let me see your schedule."

[Miley hands her the piece of paper.]

Mrs. Fredricks: "Michael Ryan. Grace Samuels. Paige Shane."

[Paige gets up and grabs hers.]

Hartley: "We have home room and the last period together. Algebra."

Miley: "Cool. I hate math."

Hartley: "So do I. I don't have to worry about it because i'm going to be a famous actress one day and i'll just hire some smart people to do it for me."

Miley: "You already know what your going to do with the rest of your life?"

Hartley: "Yeah. Don't you?"

Miley: "No. Not really. I'm just trying to live each day as if it was my last one."

Hartley: "I like that concept."

[Blake and Paige look at each other.]

Paige: "Mrs. Fred. Can me and Blake leave early? We have to..."

[Paige looks at her friend, Blake continues for her.]

Blake: "We have to freshen up for our first class."

[Mrs. Fredricks looks at the clock. There's five minutes until the bell rings.]

Mrs. Fredricks: "Ok. But don't make it a habit of leaving early, ok girls?"

[Blake and Paige grab thier purses and walk to the door.]

Blake and Paige: "We promise."

[Paige opens the door and they head off to the bathroom. Hartley looks at Miley.]

Hartley; "I totally hate her."

Miley: "She seems like a bitch."

Hartley:"She is. And a cheerleader."

Miley: "Thin line."

Hartley: "What do you do for lunch?"

Miley: "I'm the kind of person who actually eats."

Hartley: "Now your my kinda girl."

[The bell rings. Hartley and Miley head off to their first period class.]

[The outside of the high school. Brooke is on the phone with Haley as she walks to her car.]

Brooke: "Where are we meeting for lunch?"

Haley: "I was thinking that new little place down from clothes over bro's."

Brooke: "Oooh, Pleasure Of Tongue. I had dinner with Julian at that place two nights ago."

Haley: "It's so good. I'm walking in right now. Where are you?"

Brooke: "On my way. Be there soon."

[Brooke gets in her car and heads there. We then see Brooke walking into the restraunt and sitting next to Haley at the table, the drinks are already there.]

Haley: "I already ordered drinks. You wanted a virgin margarita?"

Brooke: "You know me so well."

Haley: "So how does it feel being a cheerleader again?"

Brooke: "Technically i'm not. But it's different, awesome."

[She takes a sip of her drink.]

Brooke: "But I had to deal with a bitch. A student bitch. I mean she acted like she owns the school."

Haley: "Wow."

Brooke: "I know."

Haley: "She sounds like someone I knew in high school."

Brooke: "Yeah, I know. Rachel."

Haley: "I meant you, Brooke. You were a bitch in high school."

Brooke: "I'll admit it, I was a bitch but I grew up. I'm about to get married to the man I love."

Haley: "Yes. You finally did grow up."

[The waiter walks by the table. He's in his early twenties and he's really attractive.]

Brad (Waiter): "Good afternoon, ladies. My name's Brad, how can I help you today?"

[The girls quickly look over the menu quickly.]

Brooke: "Hi, Brad. My name's Brooke. I'll take the grilled chicken salad with italian dressing and a side

of sweet potato fries."

Brad: "Ok."

Haley: "I'll take a cheeseburger with no onions and french fries. Can you bring some A1 sauce to go with it?"

Brad: "I got it. I'll be back when it's done. Call me if you need anything else."

[Brad walks off with their order. Brooke looks at Haley.]

Brooke: "He's a cutie."

Haley: "I've been so horny since I became pregnant."

Brooke: "I've been horny since I lost my virginity in high school."

Haley: "Typical Brooke Davis."

Brooke: "So me, oh my god! Is that..."

[Ada Roderick, a fourty year old woman with blonde hair notices Brooke sitting down. Brooke stands up and walks by Ada and gives her a hug.]

Ada: "Brooke."

Brooke: "Aunt Ada, what are you doing here?"

Ada: "I've moved back about five years ago. Look at you, I haven't seen you since you were atleast twelve years old."

Brooke: "I know. Time has aged you well."

[Brooke says after releasing the hug and looking her aunt over.]

Ada: "I know. I've gotten botox but that's it."

Brooke: "Aunt Ada, who are you here with?"

Ada: "I'm meeting my husband here. And there he is."

[Kyle Roderick, a nice looking man with dark hair in his middle fourties walks up to Ada. He kisses on her cheek.]

Kyle: "Hey, honey."

Ada: "Kyle, honey. This is my neice Brooke. Brooke my husband Kyle."

Kyle: "Nice to meet you Brooke."

[He says shaking her hand. They shake hands and then let go.]

Brooke: "It's nice to meet you, Kyle. Uncle Kyle?"

Kyle: "Please just Kyle."

Ada: "Is that your shop down the street?"

Brooke: "Yeah. Come in anytime, i'll give you the family discount."

Ada: "Well i've been shopping there for years. So you owe me a huge discount."

Brooke: "Got it. I'll be there this weekend for sure. I'll see you around."

Ada: "Defiantly. You have to come over for dinner one night."

Brooke: "Of course."

[Brooke heads back to the table and digs through her purse, she grabs one of her buisness cards and walks back.]

Brooke: "Here's my card. Call me."

Ada: "I will. It was great seeing you again."

Brooke: "It really was."

[Ada and her husband walk off to the table, he had for them accross the room. Brooke walks back to the table and sits down.]

Haley: "So i'm guessing that was your aunt."

Brooke: "Yeah. I would've introduced you but..."

Haley: "I know. It doesn't matter. Let's get back to lunch."

[View on Chad and Hart walking into the library with their new friend Miley. The library is doesn't have any students or teachers or librarians in it but the doors are open. Hart walks into the office of the library and heads to the fridge.]

Hartley: "Would you like reheated pizza or chinese food?"

Miley: "Ummm..."

Chad: "How about fresh chinese food? I ordered some last period. It's on its way."

[He says poking his head in.]

Miley: "Oooh, that sounds good."

[She says agreeing with Chad and then looks at Hartley.]

Hartley: "Thirsty?"

Miley: "What do they have?"

[She says walking in front of the open door and looking inside. There's twenty ounce of different sodas and water.]

Miley: "I'll take a sprite."

Hartley:"Cool."

[Hartley grabs three bottles of drinks and heads to an empty table in the library area just as Chad let's the delivery guy into the library doors.]

Chad: "How much?"

Delivery Guy: "$35.75"

[Chad pulls out two twenty's and hands it to the guy and grabs the food.]

Chad: "Keep the change."

Delivery Guy: "Thanks."

[He says and leaves. Chad walks by the table with the bag of food and places it on top.]

Miley: "Do you guys do this every single day?"

Chad: "Only every now and then."

Hartley: "It's better than cafetera food."

Miley: "The cafetera food at my old school was actually good. It might've been a private school but I don't see the difference."

Chad: "What schoool did you go to?"

Miley: "St. Theresa's in Charolette."

Chad: "I have a cousin who goes there, her name's Jade Vincent."

Miley: "Does she have bright red dyed hair, like the girl in Paramore used to have?"

Chad: "Yeah. She's obsessed with rock music."

Miley:"I had a few classes with her. She was cool."

[They all grab one of the three boxes and places in front of each other and grabs some chopsticks. Hart looks at the chopsticks like they are from outerspace.]

Hartley: "Does anybody want an actual spoon?"

Miley: "I do, I still haven't mastered eating rice with the sticks yet."

[She says while opening her drink and taking a sip. Hart gets up and heads to the office and grabs three plastic spoons.]

Chad: "I haven't mastered it, but it's not that hard."

Miley: "I try. Thanks."

[She says when Hartley hads her a spoon.]

Hartley: "Your welcome."

Chad: "So why the move to Tree Hill?"

Miley: "I have family here. My mother passed away from cancer last year and my step dad is moving to Seattle. I really didn't want to go, so I moved in with my brother."

Hartley: "I'm sorry about your mom."

Chad: "Sorry. That must've been hard. What about your biological father, do you know him?"

Miley: "No. My mom told me upfront that he's an asshole and I should try to find him when I want to. So that's what I did. He didn't want me, so I came looking for more family and I found it."

Chad: "Wow. Must've been hard for you loosing your mother and then finding a father who doesn't want you. I sorta know how you feel, my father left when I was mother hasn't remarried since."

Miley: "Oh. Sorry, I guess."

Chad: "It's alright. I deal with it."

Hartley: "Sorry if I can't join the unwanted club, my parents are still together."

[Miley and Hartley giggly a little while eating their food. Miley looks at Hartley.]

Miley: "So, what do Blake and her posse do for lunch?"

Hartley: "Blake and Paige usually leave off campus everyday and go to a restraunt. And they get away with that because they have money and get whatever they want."

Chad: "Seriously, Hart. I know you don't like them because of reasons unknown but can you stop complaining about it."

Hartley:"Well I can't help it if we don't like each other. And I have a good reason to hate her."

Chad: "Why's that? Because she calls you Fartley?"

Hartley: "No. A little name calling isn't a reason to hate someone."

Miley: "She really calls you that?"

Hartley: "Yeah. She doesn't like me because i'm different. Just look at me. Do I look plastic?"

Miley: "Your the one who stands out in the crowd. And the typical basketball player hangs out with her why?"

[Miley says to Chad. He begins to say something without thinking.]

Chad: "The only reaon I hang out with her is because she's my..."

[Hartley finishes his sentences off before he can himself.]

Hartley: "His bestfriend. We've known each other since we were kids."

Miley: "That's sweet.I didn't really have a best friend. I usually just hung out with everyone or kept to myself most of the time."

Hartley: "Well i've never had a girl bestfriend. You could be mine."

Miley: "Sounds like a deal."

[The bell rings. ]


	4. Tuesday Morning

[Fade In on Tuesday morning, Nik Garison is wearing jeans and a black tee shirt that says 66 in white letters. He knocks on the door of the Rodericks. Ada answers the door she's wearing her regular work clothes which consits of a straight black skirt and a nice button up red blouse, she's wearing light make up on her already beautiful face. She looks at Nik.]

Ada: "Good morning, Nik. You're here to talk to Blake before school?"

Nik: "Sort of, Mrs. Roderick, I was going to pick her up."

Ada: "I'm sorry, she has plans after school. She has a doctors appointment. But why don't you come in, have a bagel or something?"

Nik: "Yes, ma'am. I'm not really hungry, i've already eaten this morning."

[Nik follows Ada into the kitchen of the three bedroom, two bathroom, two floor home. He shuts the front door as he follows.]

Nik: "Is Blake still getting ready for school?"

Ada: "I beleive so."

[Ada says walking by the island and applying strawberry cream cheese onto a bagel. ]

Ada: "So when's the first big basketball game?"

Nik: "This friday. Will you be coming?"

Ada: "Actually I am. Kyle loves basketball so we're both going."

Nik: "My dad will be there as well."

[Ada takes a bite out of her bagel. Blake walks downstairs into the kitchen, she's wearing straight leg jeans with a black top that has short pink sleeves coming from the arms and Princess written in pink on the chest. She's also wearing black heels and light make up. She looks at Nik.]

Blake: "You didn't tell me you were coming over."

Nik: "I wanted to surprise you. Pick you up."

Blake: "Sorry, I can't. I usually get Paige before picks a fight with her sister in law. And I have an appointment this afternoon."

Nik: "Your mother told me. Well I guess we can talk tonight, we are having dinner together, right."

[Ada gives her daughter a look and speaks before Blake can.]

Ada: "Nik, we're having dinner at the house tonight. A family member of mine is coming. Your welcome to attend."

Nik: "Thank you, Mrs. Roderick. I'll be here around 7."

Ada: "Perfect. C'mon, we should get going."

[Ada says noticing the time and begins to walk towards the door.]

[Paige Swan is in her bedroom which is painted all black and has drawings on the walls that she drew herself and quotes that she either made up herself, found online, saw in a movie or heard in a song. She's wearing black slacks and a black loose fitted tee shirt that hangs off her shoulders and shows her black bra. She's wearing dark make up as well, she has her door locked and she has one of her windows open. She has an astray with a lit joint in it. She smokes it while looking into the front yard. There's a knock on her door, it's Loretta, her sister in law.]

Loretta: "Paige, open up."

[Paige puts the astray onto the roof where it won't fall and sprays some air freshener, she walks by the door and opens it. Loretta is a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, she looks liked she stepped out a magazine, which she did seven years ago. She used to model and act as a kid and teenager and still does when she's not working as a kindergarden teacher. She's twenty five and loves Paris more than anything in the world that's why she's trying to deal with Paige as a sister in law.]

Loretta: "What were you doing?"

Paige: "Getting ready for school. What does it look like?"

Loretta: "To me it looks like you were smoking pot again. Paige, don't you see your heading down the wrong path."

Paige: "Your not my mother so stop trying to mother me."

Loretta: "I'm sorry that I don't know what its like to loose a parent but i'm doing my best to sympothize with you, but your being hard to deal with."

Paige: "Just leave me alone."

[A car honks and Paige begins to walk downstairs. Her brother, Paris stops her at the bottom of the steps. He's a nice looking adult with light brown hair and is wearing jeans and a tee to go to work as a writer in the basement.]

Paris: "Where do you think your going?"

Paige: "School."

Paris: "Don't forget that we're going on a trip to visit Loretta's family this weekend. And by we, I mean you, me and Loretta."

Paige: "Why do I have to go? Her parents hate me."

Paris: "Because your apart of this family. And her parents hate you because you were going down on her cousin at her uncle's funeral. Go to school and make sure you come straight home."

Paige: "Just because you tell me something doesn't mean i'll do it."

[Paige says walking to the front door and opening it.]

Paris: "My house, my rules."

[She looks at her brother.]

Paige: "This is our parents house."

[She grabs her bag from by the door and heads outside to Blake's car and gets into the passenger seat. Blake looks at her friend.]

Blake: "What's the matter?"

Paige: "Nothing. Loretta's just being a bitch."

Blake: "She always seems nice when i'm around."

Paige: "Thats because you don't live with her."

Blake: "Why is it you two don't get along?"

Paige: "Have you not seen her? She always looks like she just walked out of one of those fashion magazines. I hate her, she hates me."

[Blake sees Loretta getting into the driver side of her red Cadalac and then pulls out of the driveway and drives to the school. Paris walks out of the house before Loretta could start her car. He looks at his wife by leaning on the window thats rolled down.]

Paris: "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Loretta: "It's gotta be really quick. I can't be late for work."

Paris: "It's about Paige. I'm not trying to stand up for her. But you have to understand her and my mother were close."

Loretta: "Baby, it's been over four years. I know the stories. But she can't keep acting this way. I've seen it happen mllions of times with models I worked with they started smoking marijuana and that led to crystal meth or cocaine. She might think that's going to be it, but its not. I care about Paige a lot. And i've been trying my best for her to like me. There's nothing I can do."

Paris: "Have you tried maybe taking her shopping?"

Loretta: "I've tried. I even tried asking her if she wanted Blake to come with us. She's not putting her foot forward. I'm not giving up on her."

Paris: "Please don't."

[He kisses her on the lips and then steps back. Loretta starts up the car and heads off to work when she remembers something. She picks up her cell phone and presses speaker.]

Loretta: "Call Brooke."

[Her phone calls Brooke. She answers on the second ring.]

Brooke: "Hello."

Loretta: "Hey, Brooke. It's Loretta, I have a huge favor I want to ask."

Brooke: "Ask away."

Loretta: "I need to borrow your store for like 4 hours this Saturday. Can I do that?"

Brooke: "What will I get in return?"

Loretta: "Besides my money. I'll do some runways or print ads for Clothes Over Bros."

Brooke: "Sounds like a plan. I'll give from noon to 5, how does that sound?"

Loretta: "Great. But its not going to be just me. It's going to be my sister in law and possibly her friend."

Brooke: "What are you trying to do, get on her good side?"

Loretta: "Exactly. She hates me for no good reason. And she's an embarrasment. Didn't I mention the story about my uncle's funeral to you?"

Brooke: "Oh yes. I remember. I swear kids these days. Hey look I get going but i'll see you saturday."

Loretta: "Thanks again, Brookie."

Brooke: "Your welcome."

[They hang up their phones. View on The Scott residance, Miley is eating a bowel of cerial at the island, with Jamie. Haley is drinking coffee while Nathan is getting ready to leave.]

Haley: "So how was school yesterday?"

Miley: "It's was alright. I made some new friends."

Haley: "That's good. I was thinking of making dinner tonight. Is there anything your allergic to?"

Miley: "Orange."

Haley: "What?"

Jamie: "She's allergic to the color orange and any foods that are orange."

Miley: "Sometimes I even get hives if I say it too many times."

Haley: "Really. And how would you know that?"

[Haley says looking at Jamie.]

Jamie: "I have a classmate who's allergic to green. It's rare but its out there."

Haley: "Thanks for the info little man."

[Nathan looks at Miley and Jamie.]

Nathan: "I'm bringing you two to school today. C'mon."

[Miley stands up and grabs her bowel along with Jamie's and brings them to the puts them in and then grabs her bag off the counter and walks by Haley.]

Miley: "Goodbye, Haley."

Haley: "Bye. Miley. Do you have plans for this weekend?"

Miley: "Not yet. Why?"

Haley: "Would you like to go shopping?"

Miley: "That sounds great. I won't make any plans."

Haley: "Make plans but not for saturday, ok?"

Miley: "Ok"

Nathan: "You two can get in the car, let me say goodbye to Haley."

Jamie/Miley: "Ok.."

[Miley and Jamie head outside to the car and get settled. Haley walks by Nathan.]

Nathan: "Thanks for making an effort."

Haley: "You know, you should be making one as well. Have you been talking to her? Do you know what her interest are?"

Nathan: "No. But i'll get it a shot tonight. And in the car."

Haley: "Sounds great. Bye, baby."

[She says kissing Nathan goodbye and then he walks outside and gets in his car. Haley walks to her cell and dials Brooke's number. Brooke answers on the second ring.]

Brooke: "Hey, Hales."

Haley: "Hey, Brooke. Um, are you going to be at the store this saturday?"

Brooke: "Actually, yeah, but i'm going to have it closed down for a few hours."

Haley: "Why? I wanted to take Miley shopping."

Brooke: "A friend of mine wants to take her sister in law and her bestie shopping to try to get on her good side. (Brooke gets an idea.) Bring Miley and one of her friends, we can have a shopping day. I can probably get a friend of mine to come to do nails and I can have some cidar or something to drink on. How does that sound?"

Haley: "That actually sounds like a great idea. What time should we be there?"

Brooke: "Noon. I gotta get going, I have a confrence to make. Why don't we meet for lunch to talk? I'll call up my other friend and we can do a three way."

Haley: "Your making it sound like its something naughty."

Brooke: "It might as well be."

[Brooke says jokingly as she hangs up the phone.]

[Nathan pulls up to his old high school and looks at Miley as she grabs her bag and throws it on her shoulder and begins to get out of the car.]

Nathan: "Hey. You like basketball?"

Miley: "Yeah." (she says turning her head and looks at Nathan.)

Nathan: "How about after school? You and me. A game."

Miley: "Sure. Sounds like fun."

[Miley gets out and closes the door.]

Nathan: "Have a good day."

Miley: "You, too."

[Nathan drives off. Blake and Paige walk by Miley. Blake looks at her.]

Blake: "Are you new?"

Miley: "Yeah."

Blake: "Why were you talking to Nathan Scott?"

Paige: "He's like the hottest basketball player in the world."

Miley: "I know him. He gave me a ride to school."

Blake: "That's cool. Where are you from New girl?"

Paige: "Where have I seen you before?"

Miley: "We have homeroom together. I'm from Charlotte. Why are you talking to me?"

Blake: "What do you mean?"

Miley: "Well your the popular cheerleaders and i'm a nobody."

Blake: "Well first off I can talk to whoever I want to talk to. K?"

Miley: "Sure."

Paige: "I've seen you somewhere else. I just can't remember."

Miley: "What are you talking about?"

Blake: "Don't worry about her. See you around new girl."

Miley: "Sure."

[Blake and Paige walk off. Hartley walks by Miley with a confused look on her face.]

Hartley: "Why was Blake Roderick talking to you?"

Miley: "Because she saw me get out Nathan Scott's car."

Hartley: "You know Nathan Scott. He's a local legand."

Miley: "Yeah. He's my..." (Miley changes the subject.) "Where's Chad?"

Hartley: "Hanging out with his basketball buddies. Maybe you should meet them, your a regulation hottie. Maybe you can get a date for this weekend."

Miley: "Sounds interesting... Speaking of this weekend. Don't make any plans for Saturday we're going shopping."

Hartley: "Really. Where?"

Miley: "I have no idea. We're going with...my sister."

Hartley: "Cool."

[Hartley guides Miley and herself to where the basketball players hang out, which is in front of the gym. Chad's standing there with Nik, Scott, and a few other guys from the team.]

Hartley: "Hey, Chad."

Miley: "Morning."

[Miley says waving at Chad and his friends. Chad looks at Miley.]

Chad: "Hey, Miley. Hart. Guys, this is Miley Patterson. She's new."

Nik: "Hi."

Scott: "Hey, Miley. Your cute. You got a boyfriend?"

[He says walking up to her and starts flirting with her.]

Miley: "Not at the moment. I'm focusing on finishing school first."

Scott: "That's not a bad idea. But why don't you just give me shot?"

Miley: "Sorry."

Nik: "Are you two going to the game friday night?"

Miley: "I might go. I love basketball."

Nik: "Really?"

Miley: "Yeah. I think its better than watching over a dozen guys running accross the field with a stupid pig skin."

Hartley: "You like sports?"

Miley: "Just basketball and volleyball. I'm really good at tennis."

Nik: "I play tennis occasionally. You pretty good?"

Miley: "I believe so."

Nik: "Maybe we can play one weekend when I don't have a game."

Miley: "Sure."

[The bell rings. They all begin to walk off to their home room. Nik walks by Miley and whispers into her ear.]

Nik: "I'm Nik by the way."

[Miley smiles as he walks off to his homeroom.]


	5. Tuesday Afternoon

[The end of day, Blake is walking to her jet black 2010 Mercedes Benz where her boyfriend Nik Garison is leaning against the driver's door waiting for her.]

Nik: "What are you doing don't you have cheerleading practice?"

Blake: "Yes, my uniform is in my car. Don't you have basketball practice?"

Nik: "I do. Somebody at the party threw up in my parents room. It took forever for Scott to clean up."

Blake: "It's not like you could've done it this weekend. It's just a beach house."

Nik: "I could. But my dad said he was going there today to have sex with his secetary and wanted everything clean."

Blake: "Really, your father's still sleeping with that fake red head?"

[She says opening the backdoor, putting her purse inside and looking for her uniform in the less mess in the back.]

Nik: "And my mother still hasn't mentioned a thing. Do you really think she's that clueless or doesn't give a damn?"

Blake: "Doesn't give a damn. Your father is the second best district attorney in this city and is bringing home the bank everyday. I would even screw that."

[She says standing up straight with her uniform in her hands.]

Nik: "Hey, don't tease me."

Blake: "It's not really teasing when you won't even touch me. Nik, I was all over you last night. I wanted you."

Nik: "I'm sorry. Not until your mother has you on the pill."

[Blake looks at him, leans in closer and kisses him, he kisses her back. When they break apart Blake looks at him.]

Blake: "Is there someone else?"

Nik: "What are you talking about?"

Blake: "Your holding back. We used to go to second base all the time but for a while now you only kiss me and nothing else."

Nik: "Well i'm sorry if i've been busy with basketball. My dad's been up my ass about that since I was 6 years old, do you know what its like being pressured all the time to be the perfect player?"

Blake: "Yes, my mother is always pressuring me about cheerleading. Cheerleading's been my life for forever now. It's not just a little hobby , it's my life. Speaking of, I gotta go. Paige is waiting for me."

Nik: "Chad and Scott are waiting for me."

Blake: "Can we finish this conversation, tonight. Dinner at my house?"

Nik: "I can't. My mother wants a family dinner tonight. How about tomorrow night?"

Blake: "Tomorrow then."

[Blake walks off to the gym, Nik waits by the car a little longer. We see Blake walk up by the gym door with her black tank and bright pink shorts on. Paige is wearing all pink by Victoria's Secret.]

Paige: "What took so long?"

Blake: "Nik was waiting for me. We had a conversation that led to an argument."

Paige: "About what?"

[She says as they both walk into the gym where all the other girls who made the squad are in, waiting on the bleachers. Brooke is waiting for them.]

Blake: "He's been distant lately. And we've both been busy."

Paige: "And?"

Blake: "Nothing. Still nothing. I'm tired of throwing myself on him."

[She says as they sit on the bleachers. Brooke blows her whistle and makes everyone stop talking.]

Brooke: "Good afternoon, girls. I see everyone's here except for Hartley Rose. I guess she didn't want to be apart of the team. So the first thing we're going to do are squat thrust."

Blake: "Um. I was wondering why you didn't have me as head cheerleader?"

Brooke: "As you noticed I haven't named any one as head cheerleader. I will be making that announcement friday at practice after I watch you girls for the next couple of days."

Blake: "What? That's bull sh.."

Brooke: "Blake. Seriously."

Blake: "I'm so stressed right now and your making me want to explode."

Brooke: ". Do you wanna talk?"

Blake: "Not to you."

Brooke: "You girls might think that i'm just some uncool adult. But i'm not. My name is Brooke Davis, I was a student and a cheerleader at this school over 10 years ago and I own Clothes Over Bro's. That's my baby. I came up with idea for that while I was at this please don't think you can't come to me. I've been through alot of issues some that you might be having yourself and more. You can talk to me."

[She looks at all the girls while talking.]

Brooke: "Now, can we please finish our practice?"

[The practice continues. Later than evening, Ada's on the phone with Brooke in the livingroom of her four bedroom, three and a half bath with den home.]

Ada: "Tomorrow night it is. I'll see you night."

[Blake walks into the livingroom in her pj's and over hears the end of her mother's conversation.]

Blake: "Who were you talking to?"

Ada: "Your cousin."

Blake: "Oh, Is Matthew coming to town? Or was it Deanna?"

Ada: "No, it was your cousin Brooke from my side of the family."

[Blake shivers when she hears that name.]

Blake: "I hate that name Brooke, it's too plain and the dumb new cheerleading coach I told you about. Her name's Brooke."

Ada: "That's cute."

Blake: "Mom. There's something I need to talk to you about."

[Blake says sitting down accross from her mother on the couch she's sitting on.]

Ada: "What is it, sweety?"

Blake: "Me and Nik have been talking, and we've decided to have sex since we're in love and we've been dating for two years. And I was wondering if..."

Ada: "I'll take you tomorrow after school if you aren't busy."

Blake: "Really?"

Ada: "Yes. You're mature, your head chearleader and i'd rather you be on the pill having sex then having sex and end up pregnant."

Blake: "Thanks. But there's a little prob about the head cheerleader thing."

Ada: "What?"

Blake: "The dumb ass coach says 'no one's head cheerleader until I say so'."

Ada: "Really. I guess i'm having a problem with her now."

Blake: "She's such a bitch."

[Ada looks at Blake.]

Ada: "Do you want some cammile tea?"

Blake: "Sure. Where's dad?"

[Ada gets off the couch and walks into the kitchen, Blake follows her and sits at the island while watching her mother make some fresh cammile tea.]

Ada: "Your father's having a dinner with a client. Mr. Foucha."

Blake: "Is he the one with the really hot son named Keiran?"

Ada: "I think so. That boy is pretty cute for being 26."

Blake: "If me and Nik weren't dating..."

Ada: "If you and Nik weren't dating, what?"

Blake: "Nothing."

Ada: "Was Nik pressuring you to have sex?"

Blake: "No, mom. To be truthful, I was pressuring him but he was too scared of you."

Ada: "He was scared of me?"

Blake: "Yes. So terrified."

Ada: "I'm not that scary, am I?"

Blake: "Not to people who love you. But you did scare me last Thanksgiving when the turkey guy showed up four hours late and you went off on him."

Ada: "I can be thretening, can I?"

Blake: "You sure are."

[The tea finishes up and Ada pours them each a glass. Blake looks at her mother.]

Ada: "So do you have any more gossip for me?"

Blake: "I found something new about Paige at the party the other night."

Ada: "What was it?"

Blake: "Well she told me when she was pissed drunk that she became pregnant last year and had an abortion."

Ada: "Wow. Looks like you can hold that over now."

Blake: "Surely can. Even tough she's my bestie, she's still a slut."

Ada: "Did you know that Mrs. Pembroke is having an affair with their son's tutor?"

Blake: "Gretchen's sleeping with Faye? Poor Mr. Pembroke."

[Ada gives Blake a look.]

Blake: "How did you know?"

Ada: "I went over there a few days ago and just happened upon them kissing when they thought no one was around."

Blake: "So sneaky. Does she know you know?"

Ada: "Yep. Black mail is such a bitch."

Blake: "And so are we..."

[Fade Out.]


	6. Tuesday After School

[Third period Miley has Spanish and is sitting in the first row three seats back. Blake walks into the room and notices her.]

Blake: "New girl. Your in this class?"

Miley: "I have a name Blake."

Blake: "What is it?"

Miley: "Miley. Nothing like the Cyrus."

Blake: "Cute."

[Blake sits on the second aisle three seats down, right next to Miley.]

Blake: "So who are you hanging out with?"

Miley: "So far, Hartley and Chad. There cool."

Blake: "Fartley is not cool. She's lame. Just look at her name."

Miley: "I think its cute. Unique."

Blake: "Whatev. I want to make you my friend. Take you under my wing."

Miley: "Under your wing?"

Blake: "Yeah. I want you to make you popular. Your too beautiful to blend in."

Miley: "Really. But your THE popular chick. You really want me to hang out with you."

Blake: "I'd rather you as a friend than as a competion. How about today, you, me lunch?"

Miley: "What about Paige? Isn't she like your best friend?"

Blake: 'She is. But its not like we're exlusive."

Miley: "Sure. Where?"

Blake: "This place called 'Pleasure of Tongue'. The food is good and the waiters are hott."

Miley: "Sounds good."

[The tardy bell rings and the teacher begins to go over the assignment.]

[Fade Out. Fade In on Brooke, Loretta and Haley at Pleasure of Tongue sitting at a table chatting about this weekend during the lunch break at the schools they work at. Brooke looks at her friends.]

Brooke: "So i'm going to get a friend to come and do nails and make up and hair. It's going to be fun. Are you sure Paige is going to agree?"

Loretta: "It's more of a force. But i'm telling her through her friend."

Brooke: "What?"

Loretta: "I'm telling her friend Blake we're going shopping and get her to meet us there."

Haley: "Sounds coniving. I love it."

Loretta: "Thanks. Brooke, why have you been hiding Haley Scott from me, I love her music."

Brooke: "Because. I don't mix buisness with pleasure."

Haley: "I think all women feel ugly when their in the room with you."

Loretta: "Awh..I hope so."

[She says jokingly and giggles alittle. Brooke's attention gets side tracked when Blake and Miley walk into the restraunt and sit on the other side of the place. All the girls look over at them.]

Brooke: "O."

Haley: "M."

Loretta: "G."

Haley: "What is Miley doing here?"

Brooke: "That's her. She looks like Dan, a lot."

Loretta: "What's Paige's friend Blake doing here? Aren't you suppose to stay on school property if your a student?"

Brooke: "Yeah. But Blake Roderick gets special attention. Just because her parents have money. I guess they bribe the school or something."

Loretta: "I forgot you became the new coach."

Haley: "Wait. If that's Paige's bestfriend. Where's Paige?"

Loretta: "I don't know. Maybe I should ask her now, while we're in the same room."

Brooke: "That sounds like a good idea."

[Blake and Miley notice Haley, Brooke and Loretta.]

Miley: "Oh my..."

Blake: "God. I hate Brooke Davis. She's such a bitch."

Miley: "Sounds like you."

Blake: "Do not compare me to her."

[The waiter Brad walks by them.]

Brad: "Hey, Blake. And who's this hottie?"

Miley: "I'm Miley. Thanks for the compliment."

Brad: "Your welcome. What can I get you two to drink?"

Blake: "My usual, diet coke with a splash of rum."

[She says all cute.]

Miley: "I'll have some sweet tea."

Brad: "I'll give you two a moment to look over the menu. I'll be back with your drinks."

Blake: "Bye, Bradley."

[Blake says more cutely. When Brad walks away Loretta walks up to the table.]

Loretta: 'Hey, Blake."

Blake: "Hey, Loretta. What are you doing here?"

Loretta: "Just having a bite to eat with some friends. Um..Saturday I would like to take Paige and you shopping but she never wants to hang out with me. So I was wondering..."

Blake: "If I could bring her without her knowing your going to be there. Sounds like a plan. I've been wanting to spend my dad's moeny for like a month...Around what time, where?"

Loretta: "I'll call you with the details."

Blake: "Sure."

Loretta: "Where is Paige?"

Blake: "She has plans."

Loretta: "Ok."

[Loretta says walking away back to the table.]

Miley: "That's so weird."

Blake: "I know."

[Back at school Chad and Hartley are walking down the hall to get back outside.]

Chad: "Where's Miley?"

Hartley: "She says she had plans."

Chad: "Really?"

Hartley: "Yes.I have no idea with who since we're like the only people she knows."

Chad: "She's a person...with a good personality. People like her."

Hartley: "Not funny."

Chad: "I was just being truthful."

[The bell rings. Chad looks at Hartley.]

Chad: "I gotta meet Nik outside."

Hartley: "Sure."

[He says walking off. Hartley walks straight and bumps into Paige walking out of a room.]

Paige: "Watch where your going loser!"

Hartley: "No one likes you Paige."

[Paige continues walking off and ignores Hartley's comment. While walking off Hartley notices that the door says 'School Therapist.' Hartley then just walks to her locker and sees Miley standing by hers getting her books and stuff for her next class.]

Hartley: "So where were you?"

[She says twisiting her combination into her lock and opening her locker.]

Miley: "I had lunch with Blake."

Hartley: "Really. Why?"

Miley: "She's actually nice."

Hartley: "I'm sensing a Mean Girls' moment coming on."

Miley: "I'm not. That's a movie, this is real life."

Hartley: "Ok. Cool. But trust me, Blake has many personalities. And she has motives for everything. You'll see her true colors soon."

Miley: "If she does have other intentions i'll find them out. I can handle my own life, ok."

Hartley: "Sure. Just remember I told you so."

Miley: "Got it."

[They both close their lockers and head to their next classes. View on Blake walking by Brooke's office. She walks into the office and looks at Brooke.]

Brooke: "Blake. How may I help you?"

Blake: "I just wanted to let you know I have a doctors appointment this afternoon and I won't be able to make to practice."

Brooke: "That's fine. Just make sure you bring a doctor's note tommorow excusing you."

Blake: "Sure."

[Blake turns to leave but Brooke stops her.]

Brooke: "Blake. Can I ask you a question?"

Blake: "Yes."

[She says turning back around and looking at Brooke.]

Brooke: "Besides your parents being rich and buying you ammunity to this school. Why do you feel the need to act the way you do?"

Blake: "Because I can. Nobody complains about me. Atleast not to my face. And plus I can't hate it that people don't like me just because i'm popular. Speaking of, you better be reconsidering me as head chearleader or monday morning your feet will not be stepping on those concrete steps to this little office of yours. And yes that was a thret."

Brooke: "I'll be reporting you to the principal."

Blake: "Go right ahead. No wait, why don't you just go to the school district, please do. My daddy will be telling him this was all just a misunderstanding. And the words you heard didn't come out of my mouth. Did you forget for a second, I own this school. I'm close enough to own the town."

[Brooke is silent. Blake looks at her up and down.]

Blake: "Thought so."

[She then turns and heads out of Brooke's office. Brooke is pissed but barely showing it. We see Blake walking down the hall like she's the queen of the school.]

[We see Nik Garison sitting in study hall with his physics book open, going over yesterday's asignment when he pops his head up he sees Miley walking into the room. She notices him, he motions for her to come by him. She walks over with her spanish book and sits across from him at the table.]

Miley: "Hey."

Nik: "Hey. What are you studying?"

Miley: "Spanish. You?"

Nik: "Physics. My parents want me to have a good career after school ends."

Miley: "Your not going to be a basketball player?"

Nik: "No. That's just a serious hobby. My parents want me to put education first."

Miley: "That's good. I'm not even sure what i'm doing after school ends."

Nik: "What do you love to do?"

Miley: "I don't know. If I had to choose something I guess I could be a singer. I have a pretty good voice."

Nik: "Really. Can I hear you?"

Miley: "Not in here. I only sing to myself."

Nik: "Cute."

Miley: "Thanks. What year are you?"

Nik: "I'm a senior. Your a sophmore?"

Miley: "Yeah. Do you know any spanish? I only know a few words."

Nik: "I only remember Hola."

Miley: "That's so sad."

[Miley says giggling a little. Nik smiles at her.]

Nik: "So what are you doing sunday?"

Miley: "Probably nothing."

Nik: "Maybe we could get together, have lunch and play a game of tennis."

Miley: "Sounds good."

Nik: "Can I get your number?"

Miley: "Sure. Let me see your cell."

[Nik pulls out his cell and hands it to Miley she puts in Haley's house number.]

Miley: "I don't have a cell so you'll have to call my house."

Nik: "Why don't you have a cell phone?"

Miley: "Because my mom never liked cell phones. Said people get distracted with them all the time."

Nik: "Maybe you should go behind your mom's back and get one anyways."

Miley: "My mom died. It wouldn't feel right."

Nik: "Sorry. How'd it happen?"

Miley: "Cancer. She battled with breast cancer for three years and died last year."

Nik: "Wow. I'm really sorry."

Miley: "It's alright. I'm fine."

[They both look at each other. At lunch Miley and Hartley are sitting together in the library with Chad easting pizza. Hartley looks at Miley.]

Hartley; "So your hanging out with us today? I should be flattered."

Chad: "Why are you hanging out with Blake Roderick? She's like a total bitch."

Miley: "She's really cool. I actually hung out with girls like that at my old school. Rich, snobby girls so i'm used to it."

Hartley: "You don't seem like you like those kind of girls?"

Miley: "I don't. For many different reasons. But friends are friends. You can't have too many."

Chad: "That's right. And it's easy for girls and guys to be friends without wanting to hook up with them. It's simple as butter."

Miley: "Right. So can you not complain when I hang out with her. Please?"

Hartley: "Sure. I'll try my best. What are you doing after school?"

Miley: "I'm going play basketball."

Chad: "Cool. With who?"

Miley: "Just a friend. What time is it?"

[Chad looks at his watch.]

Chad: "12:30."

Miley: "I gotta go. I'm meeting up with Blake and Paige."

Hartley: "Seriously? So your just going to split lunches?"

Miley: "No. But Blake said that she wanted to talk to me."

Hartley: "Whateve. Go."

[Miley grabs her bag and her bottled water and leaves the library. When she leaves Hartley looks at Chad.]

Hartley: "I can't believe she's hanging out with Blake."

Chad: "Hart. Please stop complaining. You don't really know Blake, maybe she's a good person."

Hartley:"Just a second ago you were talking about her. Now your standing up for her. (She thinks for a second.)Tell me one good thing she has ever done."

Chad: "She...Well she...Ok I can't name one. But still if Miley wants to hang out with her, let her. She can choose her own friends."

Hartley: "Ugh..."


	7. A Dinner Date

[View on Nathan and Miley pulling up at the court where Nathan would play when he was in high school. Miley looks at Nathan.]

Miley: "I sorta thought we were going to a game. Not playing one."

Nathan: "Oh. You don't like playing ball."

Miley: "I didn't say that. And I was joking, I'm going to kick your ass."

[She says getting out of the car. Nathan gets out and walks to the court with the ball in his hand. Miley gets in front of him and grabs the ball from his hand and dribbles the ball to the hoop turns around and throws it, it flies into the hoop.]

Nathan: "That was good."

[He says picking up the ball and tossing it back to her. She starts throwing it in and he keeps returning it back.]

Miley: "Thanks."

Nathan: "So good game is in our DNA. Our brother Lucas is a good player, too."

Miley: "Other brother. Where is he?"

Nathan: "He moved with his wife and daughter. I have pictures I can show you when we get home."

Miley: "Sounds good."

[Miley looks at Nathan.]

Miley: "Do you want everyone to know about us?"

Nathan: "I haven't thought of that. But i'm not sure. Why?"

Miley: "I've sorta been telling everyone I have a sister. I thought it be easier that way. You know? To keep the whole world out of our lives."

Nathan: "So basically you want everyone to think your Haley's sister."

Miley: "I haven't thought it out any further but I guess so. If that's how you want to handle this."

Nathan: "I like that idea. We'll just have to run it past Haley ourselves. Tonight. Over dinner."

Miley: "Sounds good. You ready for a real game?"

Nathan: "Yeah."

[The begin their real basketball game. Later that on Brooke and Julian at home getting ready for dinner. Julian has on jeans and a nice button down tee shirt. Brooke's in her bra and underwear going through all her clothes even throwing some onto the bed and ground. She's nervous.]

Julian: "There's nothing to be nervous about, Brooke."

Brooke: "You wouldn't think so. I haven't seen my aunt in over, in almost 17 years. We've spoken on the phone a few times but after she moved away we lost touch. I can't believe she's been here under my nose and I haven't noticed."

Julian: "It's a small world. Do you want my help?"

Brooke: "Sure."

[Julian walks by the closet and looks. He grabs a knee length black skirt and a nice purple blouse. Brooke looks at it and gets curious.]

Brooke: "Should I be worried that you choose a good outfit?"

Julian: "Not at all.I lived in Holly Weird, Brooke Davis. I knew a lot of gay guys."

Brooke: "Ok."

[She says grabbing the clothes from him and laying them down on the bed. She then takes the skirt of the hanger and slides it up to her waist, she zips it up on the side. Julian comes from up behind her and starts kissing her kneck.]

Julian: "How are your wedding plans coming along?"

Brooke: "Not so well. I'm getting side tracked with all this cheerleading stuff."

Julian: "What's so distracting about a bunch of teenage girls?"

[Brooke gives him a look after Julian stops and looks at her.]

Julian: "Right, teenage girls."

Brooke: "There's one in peticular i'm distracted with. Her names Blake Roderick and she's a total bitch. She even thretened me."

Julian: "With what? A water balloon."

Brooke: "Getting me fired. Her father's the district attorney, he has power over almost all of Tree Hill."

Julian: "Don't tell me your afraid of a teenage girl?"

Brooke: "A little. They said she's gotten over 12 other coaches fired. I'm going talk to the prinicpal tomorrow morning. Everything should be better by then."

Julian: "I hope so."

[While they were talking Brooke slipped on the shirt and looks ready, she already did her make up before getting dressed. She looks at Julian.]

Brooke: "I just have to slip some heels on and i'm ready."

Julian: "I'll go get the car started."

Brooke: "Ok."

[Julian leaves the room. We then see Miley and Nathan come in with the basketball in hand. Haley's standing in the kitchen with an apron on. She looks at Miley grab two bottles of water out of the fridge. She tosses one to Nathan and he catches it. They both open them and take a sip.]

Haley: "Who won?"

Miley: "I kicked his ass. And I warned him beforehand."

Haley: "Cute. You have three missed calls. One from Blake, some girl named Hartley and some boy named Nik."

Miley: "Really."

[She says with a smile on her face.]

Haley: "Really."

[Haley says acting a little like a teenage girl almost.]

Nathan: "Someone you like?"

Miley: "Something like that. He asked me to play tennis sunday afternoon. I think we're just friends."

Nathan: "You better be just friends. I don't you to come home pregnant."

Miley: "Thanks dad. But I know better."

[She says 'thanks dad' sarcasitcally. Nathan looks at Haley.]

Nathan: "There's something we want to tell you."

Haley: "What?"

Nathan: "The press is going to be up our asses when the find out about Miley. And I really can't have any more bad publicity. How do you think it's going to look with a sister coming out from no where?"

Haley: "Like we're jumping the shark."

Miley: "Right. And barely anyone knows your bio. So we were wondering if you could say that I was your sister. Nathan's sister in law."

Haley: "I'll be proud to call you my sister."

Miley: "Thanks. I'm going call my friends. Can you come get me when dinner's done?"

Haley: "Sure, sis."

[Miley heads off to her bedroom. There's a bed, a dresser, a desk, a 30 inch TV, a night stand with a cordless phone, and most of her stuff put a way. She shuts the door and locks it. She on her bed and opens the drawer on the night stand and grabs a bag that looks like it holds pens and stuff. She opens it and there's bottles of different medications in there. She all three out and opens each bottle, she places takes one out of each and places it on her bed. After she closes them up and puts them away and back into the drawer she grabs the water bottle opens it. She grabs all three pills and tosses them into her mouth and swallows. She then takes a sip of the water, then closes it and places it on the night stand. She then picks up the phone and starts calling Hartley.]

[View on Blake in her room dressed for dinner. She looks at herself in her mirror as Nik walks in. She's wearing a black and red dress, it's got a red top and the rest is black. Her hair is thrown up into a nice neat bun. She has on light make up and nice ruby red flats. Nik looks at her.]

Nik: "You look beautiful."

Blake: "Thank you. I heard around school some people think i'm a bitch. Did you know that?"

Nik: "I've heard that. I also heard that Paige was a whore."

Blake: "That's true. But i'm not a complete Bitch, I took the new girl under my wing. I'm going to make her popular. Kinda like 'Mean Girls' but without Lindsay Lohan's bad acting."

Nik: "What new girl?"

Blake: "You haven't met her yet. I'm surprised Chad hasn't introduced her to you as his girlfriend."

Nik: "There dating?"

Blake: "No. But he could get any girl he wants and I bet she's going to be one of them."

Nik: "I don't think Miley's his type."

Blake: "How do you know Miley's type? How do you know her name?"

[Blake says turning around and looking at Nik.]

Nik: "Chad introduced us. I didn't know you were talking about her."

Blake: "Who else would I have been talking about?"

Nik: "I don't know. Another new girl."

Blake: "What? Like their dropping like flies around here."

[The doorbell rings. Blake looks at Nik.]

Blake: "Our guest are here. I should be making my entrance in a few minutes."

Nik: "How did your appointment go?"

Blake: "Great. I'm on the pill. So we should be scheduling our appointment soon."

Nik: "Sounds like a good idea."

Ada: "Blake. Nikolus. Our guest are here."

[Blake leaves her room and head Nik follows right behind her. They walk down the stairs as soon as Blake notices Brooke standing by the door she stops in her steps. Brooke tries to stay as calm as possible.]

Blake: "What is she doing here?"

Ada: "Blake, that's no way to talk to our guest. Wait how do you know her?"

Blake: "She's the coach I been bitching about."

Ada: "Really?"

[Ada says turning her attention to Brooke.]

Ada: "I was going to wait to complain about you to your face if things didn't change. Why are you singling out Blake?"

Brooke: "I'm not singling her out. She's doing it to herself. She's rude to her classmates in front of their faces and it's mostly her know it all, high up in the clouds attitude. The worst part about it, she's getting away with it. And has recently threntened me."

Ada: "Blakely Loretta Davis-Roderick. You've been acting like a bitch towards family. That's not acceptable. Wait. Why are you working at the school? Is Clothes Over Bro's not doing well?"

Brooke: "It's doing fine. I just wanted to go back to my roots while I have someone else taking care of the store. So basically she can treat people anyway she wants but family she can't act rude to. When did you have a child?"

Kyle: "I'm getting confused here."

Julian: "You're telling me."

Ada: "We should all sit down and talk."

[Ada says walking towards the living room where she, Kyle, Brooke, Julian, and Nik sits down. Blake walks by them and looks at them.]

Blake: "I want a blood test. There is no way in hell i'm related to her. Even if it is a cousin."

[She says upset and folds her arms.]

[View on the high school. It's closed but we see the school therapist door's open and there's some noises coming from inisde and a flash light going all around the room looking for something. We see the figure looking into a file cabinet that they broke into. They look through it and find a file that says "Swan, Paige" and grabs the whole folder. The person leaves the room like it is. Which looks barely touched. They close the door and don't lock it as they leave.]

{Fade Out. THE END.}


End file.
